


The 2nd Annual Losers' Christmakkah Celebration

by ReddieOrNot (cajungirlkye)



Series: The Losers' Club Christmakkah Celebrations [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Christmas Fluff, Eddie Kaspbrak & Stanley Uris Live, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, F/M, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Rated T for Trashmouth, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajungirlkye/pseuds/ReddieOrNot
Summary: The Losers gather for their second annual Christmakkah celebration, and there is a special gift under the tree with Richie's name on it.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Audra Phillips, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Series: The Losers' Club Christmakkah Celebrations [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579681
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107





	The 2nd Annual Losers' Christmakkah Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of my Losers' Christmakkah Celebration series. Happy 2020, all.
> 
> (Wanted to get this posted tonight, so it may have minor edits later.)

"I checked in for our flight to Atlanta," Richie said as he walked into the kitchen where his boyfriend, Eddie, was currently leaning down and peeking in on something that was baking in their oven. He wrapped his arms around Eddie. "Mmm. Something smells delicious."

"I'm making a lasagna," Eddie replied, straightening up and turning to greet Richie.

Richie planted a kiss on the top of his head before nuzzling his neck. "I meant you, babe." He gently grazed Eddie's pulse point with his teeth before soothing the spot with his tongue. "Taste even better."

Eddie shivered, then leaned back with a smile. He tilted his head up for a proper kiss. "Hi."

"Mmm. Hey yourself. How was your thesis presentation?"

"Good, really good. Dr. Cubillas seemed really happy with my research and asked me if I'd be interested in a TA position once I start the Master's program next semester."

Richie grinned. "Eds, that's fantastic. I'm so proud of you, babe."

"Thanks, Rich. I know my savings won't last forever, so I'm glad I was able to get this 2nd Bachelor's so quickly and it'd be good if I could make some extra money working for the university while pursuing my Master's. Plus then I wouldn't be up to my eyeballs in student loan debt after I graduate since my tuition would be covered."

"Eds, I told you, if you need money I'll give it to you, however much you need. I'd have  _ zero _ problem with being your sugar daddy."

Before Eddie could even protest, he added, " _ but _ I know how much your financial independence means to you, so just know the offer stands. I love you and I'm willing to support you in whatever way you need, be it financial, emotional, physical…" he trailed off as his hands slid down to palm Eddie's ass, giving both cheeks a hearty squeeze.

Eddie shook his head fondly. "I love you too, Richie. And thank you." They stood there in silence for a bit, just enjoying being in each other's arms. 

Richie could hardly believe that this was his life. Less than a year ago he had thought that he would be destined to be in lifelong (not counting the 27-year-long asshole clown-induced amnesia) unrequited love with his married, straight childhood best friend. But during the Losers' first Christmakkah celebration, Eddie had not only announced to the Losers that he had divorced his wife and quit his job, but he had also told Richie privately that he was moving to Los Angeles to go to nursing school, and -- the best news of all -- that he was in love with Richie. 

So now, a year later, Richie stood in his kitchen with the love of his life in his arms, getting ready to fly out to Stan's house for their 2nd annual Losers' Christmakkah Celebration.

Finally, Eddie reluctantly extracted himself from Richie's embrace. "I need to get the lasagna out."

"Ok, babe. I'm gonna go shower before dinner." Richie gave Eddie one last kiss before heading to their bedroom.

He had just stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself when Eddie called out, "Hey, Rich?"

"Yeah?" Richie replied, walking into their bedroom from the connecting bathroom.

Eddie stood by their bed. "The teddy bear you ordered for Olivia just came in."

Olivia was Stan and Patty's 3-month-old daughter and the first of a new generation of Losers. She had Stan's curly hair and Patty's nose, and already had her uncles and aunt wrapped around her finger.

"Ok great, thanks." Richie walked over to Eddie and wrapped his arms around him.

"I already got it in a bag and put it in the suitcase with the rest of Liv's gifts."

"Ok so that should be it, right? I have Bill's gift in my suitcase and you said you had Mike's gift shipped directly to Stan's, right?"

This year, instead of deciding not to exchange gifts (since last year they tried that and everyone wound up bringing presents regardless) the Losers had decided to do a "holiday gift exchange" where each Loser was randomly assigned one of the others' names and bought that person a gift.

Richie had been assigned Bill, and in true Richie fashion had bought him a copy of "Save the Cat Writes a Novel" as a gag gift. (He had also bought him a first edition copy of  _ Dracula _ as his actual gift; Richie was a bit of a prankster, but he wasn't a  _ complete _ asshole.)

Eddie glanced over at his suitcase. "Yeah, just so it's less that we have to carry. You're all packed then?"

Richie quirked an eyebrow and bit back a grin. "Well no, that's what I have you for."

"Wait a minute, you mean our flight leaves in less than 15 hours and  _ you're not packed yet _ ?" Eddie's voice went up in pitch with each word.

Richie couldn't keep a straight face. "Eds, babe, I'm kidding, calm down. I packed a couple of days ago according to the list you gave me. Even folded my shirts and everything."

"That was so not funny." Eddie glowered at him. "You're lucky I love you."

"Mmm, true," Richie said sincerely, pulling Eddie even closer and tucking his head into Eddie's neck. "I'm the luckiest motherfucker alive."

He could feel the residual tension leave Eddie's body. "Now, I take it that dinner's ready, and not only that but we have an early flight to catch, so let's eat and get ready for bed."

* * *

"...This is your captain speaking. I'd like to personally welcome you to Atlanta, Georgia.The time is 2:40 pm and the temperature is 61 degrees. On behalf of all of us, thank you for flying Delta."

Richie pulled out his phone and shot off a text to Stan as soon as he and Eddie deplaned.  **Eds and I just landed. On our way as soon as we get our luggage.**

**Stan the Man: Ben & Bev and Mike are already here and I think Bill & Audra's flight should be arriving in about an hour and a half.**

**Stan the Man: Eddie has our address. See you guys soon.**

Richie put his phone away as he & Eddie made their way to baggage claim to collect their luggage, and soon they were on their way to Stan and Patty's house.

Upon arriving they hauled their suitcases up Stan's porch steps and rang the doorbell.

Stan answered the door. "Hey, guys. So glad you could make it."

"Staniel! How's it going?" Richie gave Stan a quick hug before turning to Patty, who was holding Olivia. "Patty, looking beautiful, as always. And how's my favorite niece?" he cooed at Olivia.

"Hey, I take offense to that," Beverly said jokingly as she entered the room, rubbing her growing stomach. "As I'm sure do Bill and Audra."

Richie gave her a peck on the cheek. "Well, considering both you and Audra are having boys, Liv will continue to be my favorite niece. But don't worry, whoever gets named after me will get the title of favorite nephew."

"Well too bad for you then, huh?" Bev laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. Everyone knows that Uncle Richie will spoil Little Benson and Wilson just as much as I spoil Olivia."

"I'm sure you will," Eddie said coming up from behind him and giving Beverly a hug and a peck on the cheek as well. "Bev, how have you been feeling?"

"Just fine," Beverly answered. "Baby's doing great."

"So where's that gorgeous husband of yours?" Richie asked. 

Beverly grinned. "You know how he & Mike are when they get together. They're looking at pictures from Mike's trip to New Orleans last month.  _ Appreciating the architecture _ ."

Richie snorted. "Nerds."

"Let me show you guys to your room," Stan said. "I know you both probably want to take a nap and a shower before the festivities tonight."

"I don't know about you guys, but a nap does sound wonderful," Beverly added. "I'm still a bit jet-lagged."

Stan led them to one of the spare bedrooms with its own private bathroom. "We're planning on dinner at six, so you guys can come down at any time."

"Oh, hey, what are we doing with the gifts?" Richie asked. "We have some for Olivia and I have my exchange gift."

"I think we're putting them by the Christmakkah tree," Stan said. "Thanks for the menorah ornaments, by the way."

Richie grinned. "I couldn't pass them up."

Eddie grabbed the suitcase with the gifts before Richie could get to it. "Here, Rich, why don't you go ahead and rest and I'll go put the gifts under the tree? I'll be right back."

Before Richie could answer Eddie was carefully wheeling the suitcase back downstairs.

Richie shook his head fondly.  _ That's my Eddie _ . 

As much as Eddie had changed over the past 27 years, at his core he was still  _ Eddie _ . He was still the same neurotic, foul-mouthed, caring little shit that Richie had fallen in love with all those years ago. 

_ I want to spend the rest of my life with him. _

The thought shouldn't have surprised Richie -- after all, he had had the same thought once before when they were teenagers -- but now,  _ now _ , he could; that is, if Eddie would have him.  _ Does Eddie even want to get married again? _

Although they were 100% committed to each other, marriage wasn't exactly something they had talked about.

Still, Richie let his mind wander, thinking about going out and buying a ring, planning the perfect proposal (maybe the day Eddie got his Master's degree? Richie wasn't sure he could wait any longer than that), sliding the ring onto Eddie's finger...

He was still thinking when Eddie came back into the room. "Okay, Olivia's gifts are all set out, and we really should've gotten something for Ben & Bev and Bill & Audra's kids, maybe each like a onesie or something."

He walked over to Richie and lay down next to him on the bed, noticing the obviously sappy look on Richie's face. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

_ Marry me, _ Richie thought, but instead said, "God, I love you."

Eddie's face instantly softened. "I love you too." 

"I'm so proud of you, you know that?" Richie continued. "I know the past year hasn't been easy but you've kicked ass and managed to get your nursing degree in 3 semesters--"

Eddie snorted. "Yeah, only because all the anatomy and health classes I took the first time I was in college managed to transfer once I tested out of them, not to mention the fact that I took the max number of hours each semester  _ and _ also took summer classes while you were on tour instead of going with you."

"And not only that, but you received your degree with a 4.0 and was offered a TA position when you start the graduate program next semester." Richie scooted closer and rolled his hips into Eddie's. "Mmm, just thinking about playing nurse with my brilliant boyfriend is getting me all hot. Can't wait to call you 'Nurse Kaspbrak' in bed."

Eddie's face contorted in an adorable combination of rage and laughter. "You had to go and ruin it, didn't you?"

Richie laughed. "No but really, I'm so fucking proud of you, Eds and I'm honored to be along for the ride."

"Thank you, Rich. I'm glad you're part of it too." Eddie gave him a peck on the tip of his nose. "Now rest, we've got an exciting night ahead."

* * *

After a few hours' nap Richie woke up to an empty bed but could hear the shower running.

He contemplated drifting back off to sleep when he heard the shower shut off and the bathroom door open. "Rich? You awake? It's 5:15."

Richie stretched and ran a hand through his messy hair, grabbing for his glasses as he sat up. "Yeah, babe, I'm up."

Eddie gave him a quick kiss. "I'm gonna get dressed and head downstairs to see if Stan and Patty need help with anything while you're in the shower. Meet you down there?"

Richie nodded, then slid out of bed and padded to the bathroom, where he took a quick shower, brushed his teeth, combed his hair, and got dressed in the outfit Eddie had laid out on the bed for him -- a soft lime green cashmere sweater and a pair of jeans -- and headed down the stairs, where he rounded the corner to see all the Losers together. 

He greeted Ben and Mike, then Bill and Audra, placing a gentle hand on Audra's stomach when she asked him if he wanted to feel the baby kick.

He turned when he heard the click of a camera and looked up to see Eddie putting his phone away. "Blackmail photos?" he said jokingly. "Come on, Eds, all you have to do is ask in order to get me in more compromising positions."

Eddie rolled his eyes. "Gotta document you being cute since it happens so rarely."

After dinner, everyone gathered in the living room for their gift exchange. Richie took a sleeping Olivia while Stan and Patty opened her gifts. 

The Losers gifted her with various toys, clothes ("I'm thinking about starting a children's clothing line," Beverly explained when Patty pulled a beautiful hand-stitched dress out of a gift bag), and other necessities for a baby. 

Richie looked down when Olivia stirred and blinked her eyes open. "Well hello, princess," Richie cooed. "You decided to wake up for Uncle Richie?"

He grinned as Olivia smiled at him. "Aww look, Eds, she's smiling at me! Yes,  _ you _ think Uncle Richie is funny, don't you?"

"She'd be the only one," Stan said dryly as he took her in order to change her now that she was awake. 

"Hey, I will have you know that all of my jokes are now Eddie-approved," Richie replied. 

Eddie shrugged. "What can I say, his stand-up has improved since firing his writer."

Once Stan had come back and set Olivia in her bassinet, it was time for the adults to exchange gifts.

Once Bill, Audra, Ben, Bev, Mike, and Patty (who had Patty, Ben, Eddie, Audra, Stan, and Bev, respectively) all had gone, Stan stood. "I had Mike," he announced, before handing Mike his gift.

Richie glanced over at Eddie, who was studying the hem of his sweater as if it was the most fascinating thing he'd ever seen. He opened his mouth to say something to Eddie when Stan interrupted. "Rich, you want to go next?"

Richie glanced to where 7 pairs of eyes were staring at him. "Uh, yeah, ok."

He stood and handed Bill's gift to him. "Merry Christmakkah, man."

Bill laughed at the copy of  _ Save the Cat _ . "I figure it'll help you learn how to write an ending," Richie joked. 

"Thanks, Richie. This is so great."

Richie sat back down on the sofa and Stan turned to Eddie. "Eddie, it's your turn."

Eddie went to the tree and grabbed a wrapped present. "I really did have it shipped here so you wouldn't be nosing in the closets trying to find it."

Richie ripped open the wrapping paper. "Eds, baby, this is fantastic! Thank you so much." Eddie had bought him a new Bluetooth-enabled, all-in-one record player. 

"There's um, there's something else, too," Eddie said, heading back to the tree.

Richie watched as Stan and Eddie seemed to have a silent conversation before Eddie nodded, picking up a small, light blue gift bag. He silently handed it to Richie.

"Aww, thanks, babe."

Richie untied the white ribbon that was keeping the bag shut, stuck his hand inside…

… And pulled out a note.

"Uh, Eds, baby, it's customary to give the gag gift BEFORE giving the real gift," he said jokingly.

"Just read it," Eddie replied. He seemed nervous.

Richie unfolded the note. In Eddie's neat handwriting were 5 words:

_ Richie, will you marry me? _

_ What.  _ He looked up and froze.

Eddie was down on one knee in front of him, a platinum ring in his hands.

Richie blinked. "Eds?"

Eddie took a deep breath. "Richie, exactly one year ago we took one of the biggest leaps of our lives together. Will you take another with me tonight and make me the happiest man alive?"

Richie's eyes filled with tears.  _ "Fuck yes," _ he said, then pulled Eddie to him for a kiss.

Cheers and congratulations filled his ears.

Eddie slid the ring onto his finger. "I love you so much," he whispered against Richie's lips.

"I love you too."

In the meantime, Stan and Patty had grabbed a bottle of champagne (sparkling grape juice for Bev and Audra) and had poured everyone a glass. "A toast!" Stan declared. "To Eddie and Richie: May you be friends to each other as only lovers can; and may you love each other as only best friends can. Mazel tov!"

"Mazel tov!" everyone else echoed as they raised their glasses.

Richie looked around at his friends -- no, his  _ family _ \-- as they all took a sip of their drinks, then down at Eddie, who was looking up at him with the same love and admiration that Richie himself felt for Eddie. 

"Merry Christmakkah, Rich," Eddie said softly.

"Merry Christmakkah, Eds," he whispered before leaning down and connecting his lips to his fiance's.


End file.
